


The New Old-Fashioned Way

by ayyohh



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, I have no clue what it's like to work at a newspaper, Lilly Lives, Lovecember2020, Mistletoe, Newspaper AU, Prompt Fic, so i apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/pseuds/ayyohh
Summary: Veronica scans her coworkers faces in hopes that this is a joke. She looks everywhere and anywhere. Anywhere but at him.Logan Echolls, Business editor. Bane of her existence. And now co-planner for this god-forsaken company Christmas party.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	The New Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LoVecember prompt: "Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party"
> 
> Art by the talented VMarsFanArt

* * *

It is supposed to be just another editorial meeting.

“Okay, the last item on the agenda is the Christmas party,” Parker, their managing editor, sighs, looking up from her notepad. 

Every person around the conference table groans, except for Lilly Kane. “I already have so many plans!” she squeals, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Actually, Lilly. There’s a reason why I’m bringing this up. I want someone else to organize the event this year,” Parker says carefully, as if steeling herself for a fight.

Wallace and Veronica exchange a glance across the table. Lilly is the Lifestyle editor who prides herself on knowing the hottest trends and pulling off the most elaborate affairs. She won’t let this go easily.

“But– Parker! You _know_ I throw the _best_ Christmas parties this paper has ever seen!” Lilly exclaims, hand on her chest, eyes flashing.

“Yes, I’m well aware exactly how much they _cost_ in order to be the best. No, this year someone else will have a chance to plan it.”

Parker glances around the room while Lilly falters, and everyone sinks down in their seats, not wanting to be the one chosen to ‘have a chance’. 

“Logan, you have a good eye for these things. I want you to take the reins this year,” Parker decides.

Logan starts to protest. “Parker, I appreciate the compliment, but I’m _swamped_ with that Starcom exclusive that’s about to break, there’s no way I can do this, too.”

Parker rolls her eyes, unimpressed with his reasoning. “Logan, everyone here is busy with a story that’s about to break.”

“Uhh…” Logan searches for another excuse to throw out. “You know me, I’m just as extravagant as Lilly. It’ll do no good to choose me if you’re looking for a party on a budget.”

Parker pauses at that. “You’re right.” Logan relaxes. “Veronica, you’re going to help him; you’ll make him rein it in.”

The room gets very quiet and uncomfortable, all employees around the table waiting for the inevitable blowback. Logan and Veronica start sputtering at the same time. 

“P-Parker, come on!” Logan starts. 

“There’s no way– I can’t–” Veronica tries.

“You can, and you will. That’s all for today, folks.” Parker grabs her papers, shuffles them against the desk, gets up, and slips out of the room without a further word.

Veronica scans her coworkers faces in hopes that this is a joke. Wallace, the Sports editor, gives her a pitying glance. Lilly, still visibly upset at the turn of events, returns her stare with wide eyes. She looks everywhere and anywhere. Anywhere but at _him_.

Logan Echolls, Business editor. Bane of her existence. And now co-planner for this god-forsaken company Christmas party.

* * *

Nobody really remembers when it started, not even Veronica. All she knows is that in her two and a half years of working at the New York Times, Logan Echolls has been a thorn in her side. Logan Echolls and his smug, pretentious, stupid, annoying, tall... chiseled self. He must work out for hours when he gets home at night. _Ugh_.

They’ve always gone toe-to-toe with each other, giving as good as they got. Veronica asks him how his vacation was after he spends too long in the men’s room. Logan inquires when she’s going to the doctor to get that stick up her ass removed, because it’s probably starting to hurt by now, no? She sends a mass email calling out his all-night debauchery when he crawls into work an hour late, with side-by-side pictures of the same outfit from the previous day. He convinces the cartoonist, Piz, that he should make a big grand gesture of love towards Veronica in front of all their colleagues.

Stuff like that.

As the photo editor, Veronica needs to collaborate with Logan far more than she would like. When she inevitably complains about their meetings, Lilly always rolls her eyes and tells her that he’s just figuratively pulling on her pigtails. Whatever. Lilly doesn’t get it because Logan doesn’t act like this with her. Lilly and Logan have always had this weird, mutual respect for each other, which is annoying because Lilly is _hers_ , damnit.

The _last_ thing she needs is to spend all her precious extra moments over the next four weeks with that jackass.

* * *

“What do you mean, _no_?”

“I mean, no! There’s no need to rent out–”

“No need? You want to have the Christmas party here? In the office? How lame is–”

“Parker put us in charge of this party so that we didn’t make the same decisions that Lilly–”

“No, she put us in charge to make our lives miserable.”

“Well. You got me there.”

Both Logan and Veronica take deep breaths. They’ve been at this now for almost an hour, and they are only at the third item on Veronica’s list of twelve. Let’s just say, the catering and alcohol conversation did not go well.

( _"You just want an open bar so people get drunk enough that they actually like you.”_

 _“You know, I’m really trying to see things from your point of view, but I can’t stick my head that far up my ass.”_ ) 

Veronica taps her pen and finally makes a decision. “How about this. I won’t fight you on location, if,” –Logan’s eyebrows rise at that and she holds up a finger, giving him a hard glare– “you don’t fight me on _no photobooth_.”

Logan seems to consider this for a moment. “Throw in a bartender and you got a deal.”

Veronica groans into her hands and sighs. She stares at him for a few seconds, nods and extends her arm.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

He grabs her hand and her breath hitches a little. They’ve never really had any physical contact before. She shakes it quickly, swallows, and grabs her pen to continue down her list.

She opens her mouth to bring up the next item to discuss (decor), but Logan interrupts her. “This is so boring. Let’s take a break.”

“What?” Veronica exclaims. “We’ve barely gotten anything done!”

“Barely gotten anything done?” he parrots back. “We’ve been sitting here for, like, two hours–”

“One hour.”

“–and my brain is going to explode if I hear the word ‘Christmas’ one more time.”

“You’re just so full of _Christmas_ cheer tonight, aren’t you?” she gushes, scrunching her nose.

He glowers at her and then starts to crack his knuckles and his neck.

“Ew, that’s so gross.”

“What do you expect, I’ve been sitting here for _two hours_ ” –Veronica rolls her eyes– “so excuse me if I’m a little stiff,” he retorts.

“So go… I don’t know… stretch, or something.”

Logan gets up and shakes out his legs. He takes a walk around her small office and lifts his arms up behind his head. It pulls his button down tight against his chest and she tries not to look. He knows he’s buff, and she doesn’t want to give him any ammunition. 

“Are you done yet, Your Royal Highness? We have a party to plan.” Veronica points to the list in front of her.

“You better not have ‘Christmas party games’ on there, Mars, because you won’t win that fight with me,” Logan says with disdain while he sits back down. 

“God, Echolls, do you know me at all? No games. The only possible thing worse than games would be–”

“Karaoke,” they finish together, and start sniggering. 

“Can you imagine Duncan up there? I peg him as an Ace of Base man. No, wait! George Michael for sure,” he says, through a genuine laugh.

“Oh my god, no, can you just visualize Carrie hip-checking him off the stage for her moment in the spotlight? That girl loves herself way too much,” Veronica huffs out, the image almost more than she can handle.

“She would probably sing _I Touch Myself_ and give us all a show.”

“No way, she would sing both parts of _I’ve Had the Time of My Life_ and truly mean every word she says to herself.”

Their eyes lock and they seem to suddenly realize that they had inched closer to each other during their conversation. They practically jump back in their seats like they’re burned. 

“We should–” Veronica clears her throat. “We should get a move on this list. It’s getting late, and unlike you, I actually care if I oversleep in the morning.”

Logan stares at her for a beat longer than she’s comfortable with. “You’re just jealous that I can roll out of bed and look this good and you can’t.”

Veronica takes a deep breath, more at ease now that he had quipped back, instead of focusing on the look he had given her.

After another hour, Logan looks at his watch. “Jesus, 11 o’clock. I’m out of here.”

“Have some poor girl waiting in your bed, Echolls?”

“Jealous, Mars?” he leers.

She scoffs. “Only of the dirt she’ll have on you once she sees you naked,” she volleys back, with a mischievous grin.

“Trust me,” he leans close after he grabs his things. “She won’t be thinking of anything else once she sees me naked.” He winks and walks out the door. 

Veronica isn’t sure why she watches him leave.

* * *

Veronica sits at her desk the next day, ignoring the photos that need her attention and the emails in her inbox. She stares at the time at the top right of her screen and wills it to slow down. 

Unfortunately, since she and Logan had only gotten through half of the items on her list last night, they had to set aside tonight to work on it as well. 

She hears a knock at her door and turns to see Logan. 

“It’s another fun night of bonding and braiding each other’s hair, Mars. Can’t wait!” Logan rolls his eyes. 

“You mean, you haven’t been counting down the minutes all day? Spending time with you is what I look forward to most in life,” Veronica says with a sarcastic smile.

“At least you finally admit it.” He winks and Veronica closes her eyes and sighs slowly.

“What do you want? I still have at least,” she looks at her watch, ”45 more minutes of glorious Echolls-free time.”

“I was gonna grab pizza for dinner, do you want some?” he asks.

 _Oh._ Veronica is kind of taken aback at his offer. 

Logan must misinterpret her pause, because he rushes to say, “Listen, if you don’t want– I just thought–”

“No, no, pizza would be great, thanks,” she cuts him off, awkwardly. Smiling conspiratorially, she adds, “Unless you’re a psychopath who puts pineapple on their pizza.”

Logan huffs out a laugh. “I know you think little of me, but how can you think _that_ little of me?” He puts his hand to his heart, offended.

Veronica bites her lip to stop from laughing. Shaking her head at his antics, she turns back to her computer. “Well, I’m pretty much good with anything except pineapple, so, surprise me,” she throws over her shoulder.

“Will do,” she hears from behind her.

She does not spend the next 45 minutes wondering what toppings he will choose. Nope.

* * *

Shutting down her laptop, she turns off the light in her office and notices that most of her team has gone home. On her way to meet Logan, she sees Lilly, clad in a lavish, red peacoat, heading out. 

“Have a good night, Lils! Wish me luck, another night with Mr. Jackass.” She makes a face like she’s about to vomit.

Lilly gives her a knowing glance. “Sure, Veronica.”

Veronica narrows her eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m tired of having this conversation with you!” At Veronica’s confused look, Lilly continues. “Why do you think he gets under your skin so much?”

“Maybe because he’s an entitled prick who probably got this job thanks to his last name? Because he didn’t have to bust his ass like I did? Because everyone _loves him_ even though he’s such a jerk? Because he goes out of his way to make me miserable?”

Lilly heaves a heavy sigh, like she’s trying to get through to a child. “And why do you think he goes out of his way to make you miserable?”

“Because misery loves company?”

Lilly lifts her purse higher on her shoulder. “He’s not as evil as you think, V. Maybe quit being so harsh on him.”

Veronica is shocked into silence while Lilly leaves through the double doors. She knew Lilly and Logan were friends, but since when does she take his side?

* * *

Walking over to his office, she spies Logan clearing a space for her at the other side of his desk. His hair is mussed, like he’s run his hands through it a lot, and the sleeves of his button down are rolled up. Veronica swallows at the sight of his tanned forearms and shakes her head, forging forward.

“Wow, you’re actually clearing a spot for me? Don’t tell me you’re going soft, Echolls.”

Logan looks up and smirks at her. “I know you would love to think I did this for you, but no way in hell am I letting you get pizza sauce all over my notes.”

“Hey! I’m not a messy eater!” she scoffs, grabbing a slice from the box off to the side. 

“Are you joking? Are you forgetting this year’s Valentine’s Day fiasco?” he questions, through a mouthful of food.

“They overstuffed that donut! That was not my fault!”

“It was a _regularly_ stuffed donut; nobody at the donut place was out to get you.”

“I know how much filling is in a regular stuffed donut and that was not a regular amount.”

Logan covers his hand with his mouth, almost choking over his laughter. “Sure, Mars. You keep telling yourself that.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “So, pepperoni, green peppers and mushrooms. Decent choices. A solid seven out of ten. Definitely not psychopath level, but not pizza topping prodigy level, either.”

“Gee, thanks. What the hell is pizza topping prodigy level, anyway?”

“So, what was the thought process?” she asks, breezing past his question and taking another bite.

He shrugs while wiping his fingers on a napkin. “All easy enough to pick off if you didn’t like them.”

She’s taken aback for the second time today at his thoughtfulness. “Oh. Thanks, I guess.” Not knowing what to say, she goes for levity. “I can only give you a four out of ten for your choice of pizza place, though. Alfredo’s? Really?”

Logan straightens up at that. “Don’t tell me. You’re a Roberto’s girl? Ugh, I should have known.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

They finish the whole pie before they realize they haven’t even started talking about the Christmas party yet.

* * *

Veronica laughs at Wallace’s cringey joke as she pulls on her coat and hears a knock on her door behind her.

“Echolls!” Wallace shouts.

“Fennel, my man! Didn’t think I’d have a reason to actually enjoy my visit to this room.” Logan leans against her door jamb and smiles at his own joke.

“Ha, ha. You’re just jealous that Wallace visited my office and not yours.” Veronica sticks her tongue out at him.

“Fennel visits me all the time.”

Veronica is offended. “Wallace!”

Wallace throws his hands up in a placating gesture. “Actually, the issue I’m seeing here is that I’m always visiting _your_ offices instead of you visiting _mine_. Rude!”

Veronica shoots him a genuine smile. Lilly may be the colleague she is closest to, but Wallace was the first friend she made here, and he was very helpful and supportive when she was learning the editorial ropes. He means a lot to her.

“You’re headed out, Mars?” Logan seems to notice her coat for the first time.

“Yep, I’m done for the night!” Veronica rubs her hands together with glee.

“Of course you are. You know, _some_ of us actually work hard around here.”

“ _Some_ of us actually use our time effectively and don’t need to stay late to make up for it later.”

Wallace stands by the wall, eyes bouncing back and forth between them, a small smile playing on his face. _Why do people always look like that when Logan and I fight?_

“Hey, whose front page story boosted subscription sales online by eight percent last week?”

“Way to sell those papes, Jack Kelly.”

“Just call me the King of New York.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“So, let me guess, did you finally agree to go on that date with Piz?” Logan asks with a conspiratorial gleam in his eye.

“I don’t know, did you finally get that rash checked out?”

“Are you admitting that you’ve stalked me and seen me naked, because, that’s a whole other conversation, Mars.”

“Was there something you needed, Echolls?” Veronica demands, wanting to move this along. She doesn’t like the way Wallace is looking at her.

“The caterer called and told me that some ingredients would be unavailable the night of the party. They wanted us to choose a couple new apps. I took care of it.”

“Then, ta-ta for now. Surely, you must have someone else to bother.” She gives him a finger wave. 

He grins. “You know I only like to bother you.” One hand gripping the top of the door jamb, he smirks while leaning forward. “And don’t call me Shirley.”

Veronica rolls her eyes dramatically as he winks at her and backs out of the room. 

Wallace stares at her for a moment and Veronica hopes he doesn’t say anything.

“Weird that he came by instead of just putting it in an email,” he says, slowly.

“Yeah, weird.” Veronica agrees as she grabs her purse, needing him to drop this line of questioning.

“I don’t get you two.”

Veronica sighs heavily and bites out, “We just know how to get under each other’s skin, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” he mumbles, and Veronica doesn’t want to think about what he means.

* * *

“Party Planning Committee, can you stay behind for a minute?” Parker asks, while everyone stands to leave the conference room.

Logan turns to Veronica with a gleam in his eye and says in a low voice, “You hear that, _Angela_?”

Veronica opens her mouth in an offended gasp. She whispers back, “Yes, _Phyllis_ , I–”

“Logan, Veronica. Any updates?” Parker inquires, once they are alone.

“It’s been going well,” Veronica starts, looking at Logan, who nods and continues. 

“We’ve made a list and split up duties. So far, we’re coming in at half of Lilly’s budget, so, you’re welcome.” Logan grins wide.

Parker shoots them a finger gun and gets up to leave. “That’s what I’m talking about. I knew you’d make a good team. Keep up the good work.”

Veronica grabs her things and Logan spins to face her. “I forgot to tell you, actually. I called Andrea Traga, that decor contact I told you I had? I was able to sweet talk her into giving us fifty percent off her price if we threw in an ad in the paper for her for free.”

“Seriously?” Veronica exclaims. They knew decor would be one of the most expensive aspects of the party, so this break is exactly what they need to keep Parker happy. “Will Johnny be able to do it?”

“Yup,” Logan beams. “I talked to him already, and it’s all set. He owed me a favour, anyway.”

Veronica makes a fist and pumps it. “Yessss!” 

“Who’s the man?” Logan opens his arms wide and raises his brows with a serious look on his face.

“Ugh. Really?”

“Come on! _Fifty percent off_!”

“I don’t even know if _one hundred percent_ _off_ is enough to warrant this.”

Logan tilts his head and gives her a ‘let’s have it’ look.

Veronica sighs. “You the man,” she puts her palm to her forehead and shakes her head.

Logan laughs and holds out a low hand for her to high five. She rolls her eyes and complies with a half-assed attempt. But his fingers crook a little around hers, and because of the low angle, her hand ends up staying cradled in his. She belatedly realizes she hasn’t moved and quickly pulls back.

She nervously looks up at him, and her stomach does a little flip when she sees that his whole focus is on her. His deep brown eyes are locked on to hers and it’s unnerving. It’s like there is some kind of electricity sparking between them. Neither of them says anything for what feels like forever.

She finally looks down. “Good job, again, on decor,” she rushes. “I should... I have a two o’clock with my team.” She scurries out of the room and tries to calm her beating heart. 

So, they high fived. So, it was warm. So, his hand was big, strong, and soft. 

So?

* * *

That Tuesday, Veronica and Mac, a graphic designer on her team, sit at their favourite lunch spot down the road, Tacorita; their weekly tradition. 

Taco Tuesday, after all.

“I love my family, don’t get me wrong, I do. It’s just... when they come for the holidays, it’s twenty-four seven _family time_.” Mac sips her drink and shrugs. “What if I just want to watch Elf by myself and drink so much wine I fall asleep on the couch?”

Veronica laughs while she throws her napkin in her empty container. “Oh, so you mean my regular Thursday night?”

They pay for their bill and head back to the office.

“So…” Mac starts, as they walk down the street.

“So…” Veronica repeats. Some of her favourite conversations with Mac start with that word.

“I need your advice.”

“You need my editorial advice, or…” Veronica gives her a questioning look, teasing her.

“Oh, shut up. You know it’s not that.” Mac hesitates. “I have a date this weekend.”

Veronica hollers. “Way to bury the lede! Hell, yes, girl. Mike is in the rearview mirror!” Mac laughs and shakes her head, putting her palm to her forehead. “What’s the issue?”

Mac walks closer to her and speaks in a low voice. “I don’t know. Don’t you think that’s, like… awkward? A first date right before the holidays? Isn’t there pressure to do something on Christmas with them?”

“Why don’t you go out with this person first, and then decide if you even want to see them again, let alone see them during the holidays.”

“Sage advice as usual from you, Oh Wise One.”

Veronica graciously curtseys. “Thank you, young Padawan.” 

Mac surveys Veronica and crosses her arms. “What about you?”

Veronica slows her walking and narrows her eyes. “What _about_ me?”

“You got a special someone to spend the holidays with?”

“God, no. Didn’t I just spend twenty minutes telling you how I have no life because of work?”

Mac gives Veronica an unimpressed look. “You’re telling me, there isn’t _any_ guy out there right now who is tickling your fancy?” She waggles her brows.

And for a split second, Veronica pictures a tall, brunette man, with broad shoulders. She pictures big hands, tanned forearms and a smug smile. Warm, brown eyes and ruffled hair.

She swallows and shakes her head.

* * *

A few days later, Parker observes the team being snippy and on edge and decides they need a night off. Well, not a full night off ( _"You still have a paper to get out!”)_ , but Thursday, after their print deadlines, they all go and grab some drinks at the pub down the street. 

Veronica finally feels relaxed for the first time in over a month. The contractual nightmare over the rights on a specific photo is dealt with, the Christmas party planning is almost all taken care of, and she’s looking forward to her dad flying out during the holidays.

Their team currently takes up a large portion of the pub, dominating a whole corner of high top tables and couches. Finishing the last sip of her drink, she turns to Wallace and Mac.

“Gonna go grab another.”

She sees a familiar muscular back at the bar, leaning forward on his elbows. She comes up on his right, but taps his left shoulder.

He turns left, confused when he doesn’t see anyone, and she laughs.

Logan whips around and grins. “Hey Brad,” he calls to the bartender, without looking away from her eyes. “Grab me a Pinot Grigio, too. 9 ounce.” 

She narrows her eyes. _How does he know my order?_

“So, is Drunk Veronica coming out, tonight?” Logan smirks.

Veronica points to the glass Brad pours for her. “She’s working on it.”

He leans closer and whispers, “Good, I like her.”

The wine must be hitting her because she feels oddly… warm. Flushed. _Oh god,_ she hopes she’s not flushed.

He waves a hand in front of her face. “Earth to Mars.”

That snaps her out of her reverie. “Never say that again.”

“Aaaand she’s back, ladies and gents!” He grins. 

“What’s so great about Drunk Veronica, anyway?”

“Well, she gets all ‘loose lipped’ and goes on and on about what a phenomenal editor I am–”

“Liar!”

“– and how she only hopes she can be as remarkable as me some day.”

Her mouth opens in a breathless laugh and she swats at his arm.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to be so strong for such a petite lady,” he jokes while rubbing the affected area.

“Hey, I work out!” she says, indignantly.

“Mmmm, not sure I believe that.” He sips his beer.

She makes a fist and flexes her muscles, stepping forward to challenge him, “Go on, check ‘em out. I could take you!”

Logan laughs, “You want me to cop a feel, Mars?”

Her heart starts beating quickly and she realizes the conversation has spun a bit out of control.

His smile falters when she doesn’t quip back. “You okay?”

Veronica shakes her head to clear her cobwebs. This is _Logan Echolls_. Okay, so maybe he can be kind of funny. And maybe he has nice, big, warm hands. And maybe he knows her drink order. But he’s still the office jackass.

She spies Lilly across the room, not-so-covertly eyeing their exchange. 

She throws her shoulders back and tries to bring some professionality back into their conversation. “I’ll be okay if you took care of the down payment for the hall. Did you take care of the down payment for the hall?”

Logan winces. “I promise I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“If you changed your mind and wanted to have the party in our office, all you had to do was say so,” she sing-songs the last bit, sipping her drink.

Logan scoffs. “In your dreams, Mars.”

“I’m pretty sure I have way more interesting things to dream about than you and the Christmas party.”

Logan leans close, and leers. “That’s too bad. Because you and the Christmas party are all I can dream about these days.”

Veronica ignores the obvious flush in her cheeks and rolls her eyes. “Real smooth. Does this shtick work on all the ladies?”

He smiles gleefully. “Well, if the blush on your cheeks is any indication–”

“Oh, God.”

“Actually, the name’s Logan,” he winks.

And that should _not_ give her a flip low in her belly. 

“Wait, I take back what I said before. _That_ was smooth.”

Logan smiles wide. 

Are they– are they _flirting_? She takes in Logan leaning against the bar beside her, brown eyes staring into hers and her beating heart and – _oh fuck._ They _are_ flirting.

At what point did their snippy cracks at each other become snarky banter?

And why does it _feel_ different? Less like she says it for him to go away and more like… she can’t wait to hear what he has to say back.

“Down payment– tomorrow, Echolls. No excuses,” she mumbles, needing some space from him.

She grabs her drink and walks over to Mac and Wallace, determined to not think of Logan Echolls for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Veronica slams her phone down in frustration. Logan was supposed to be in charge of music, so why was Ian calling her?

She’s kind of been dodging him a little since their interaction last week at the bar. Aside from checking that he actually did place the down payment, they’ve stayed gloriously out of each other’s way and tackled the Christmas party jobs on their own. Until now.

Pushing back her roll-y chair, she stomps her way over to Logan’s office. His door is cracked open and she is ready to push through it and get on his case, but he’s on the phone, and his tone stops her short. She leans back against the wall and listens in.

“–care if it’s Christmas. I don’t care if he trots out a string quartet, I’m not going, Trina.” He pauses to listen to the person –she’s pretty sure he’s mentioned Trina is his sister’s name– on the other end. “I don’t want his money!” he growls, and Veronica’s eyes widen.

“I’m never letting that asshole– no, Trina, I’m not that cowering little boy he remembers; he never gets to hurt me again.” He slams the receiver down onto the base, not once, twice, but three times. 

Veronica moves slowly to peek through the slit in the door, and spies Logan leaning his elbows on his desk, with his head in his hands. Frozen to the spot, she tries to process what she just heard, when she moves the wrong way and the floorboard creaks.

Logan’s head snaps up, surprise evident on his face. There’s a brutal few seconds of silence where his brows furrow, trying to figure out how much she heard.

Veronica scrambles and steps into the office. “Wh- What the hell is Ian Portnoy doing calling me, Echolls? I know you need hand-holding for most things, but I’m not dealing with this for you,” she forces out, wanting to blow past the awkwardness and get them on footing they are comfortable with.

Logan takes a deep breath. “Calm down, ice queen. I’ll call him and let him know I’m the main contact. No need to get your panties in a twist.” He says in a low voice, but with obvious relief. Maybe he doesn’t think she heard anything. Or maybe he is just glad she didn’t say anything.

Veronica stares at him, nodding. She realizes she’s been staring and nodding for too long, when he says “Okay, you can go now...”

She backs out of his doorway and closes the door behind her. She slowly starts walking to her office… when she decides to turn the opposite way and pay a visit to Lilly.

Veronica goes over everything she knows about Logan Echolls. Son of movie stars. Rich as fuck. Playboy. Spoiled brat. Or… is that the picture she’s painted? She tries to recall anything he’s said about his parents or his childhood, and realizes he’s never given any indication he’s still in touch with his family except for his sister, Trina. 

She thinks of all the assumptions she’s made –d _id he ever actually tell her he lives in a penthouse, or did she make that up?_ – and doesn’t know what to make of it.

He had said... Did he mean that he was _physically_ hurt when he was younger? Her heart races.

When Veronica enters Lilly’s office, her head pops up. “Hey, you! I was just coming to see if you wanted to–”

Veronica closes the door behind her, and Lilly pauses. “Closed door conversation. Okay… what’s wrong?”

Veronica doesn’t really know how to approach the subject. She doesn’t even know why she’s here.

“V, you’re kinda freaking me out, girl,” Lilly breathes, voice low.

“You’re… close with Logan now, right?” Veronica starts.

Lilly throws her a confused look. “You want to talk about Logan?”

“Has he ever spoken to you about his family?”

After a moment, Lilly starts busying herself with the papers on her desk, which worries Veronica. “Kind of. Not a lot.”

“Lilly, look at me.”

Still staring at her papers, Lilly sighs deeply, then glances up at Veronica. “He got a little… over-share-y once when we were out for drinks with the team.”

“Is he... Did he have...” Veronica doesn’t know how to articulate her thoughts.

Lilly bites her lip and says, “He’s had a rough go. That’s all I know.”

The women stare at each other for a few beats before Lilly reminds her again, “He’s actually a good guy, Veronica. Give him a chance, and you’ll see for yourself.”

Veronica chews the side of her mouth and nods quickly, opening the door and hurrying out, trying to quiet all the voices in her head.

  
  


* * *

“Okay, make sure Katie checks in with Brian about that feature, and get back to me,” Parker recaps, and turns to type something on her computer.

Veronica stands, about to exit Parker’s office, when she spins back to her.

“Parker?”

“Hmm?”

“Did… Was Logan’s last name part of why he got the job here?” Veronica asks slowly, hoping she wasn’t crossing some invisible boundary line. She and Parker get along really well, but she doesn’t know if she will be weirded out by this line of questioning.

Parker scoffs, even though she keeps typing. “He didn’t even put ‘Echolls’ on his application. I think he used another family name. He was actually taken aback when I confronted him about it in the interview. I run a _newspaper,_ and he has famous parents– did he actually think I wouldn’t recognize him?”

Veronica is glad Parker says this while facing the computer, meaning that she can’t see her furrowed brows. So the assumption that Logan exploited his last name to get this job isn’t true. Is it even something that others believed, too, or just something she told herself?

“I didn’t like that he lied, but his resume was impressive and he gave a good interview–” Parker seems to realize what Veronica is asking her and pauses. “Why do you want to know?” Parker finally turns to Veronica and narrows her eyes.

“Oh, no real reason. Just curious. I’ll go find Katie,” she says, and rushes out.

As she hurries back to her office, she turns a corner and bumps into none other than Logan Echolls. The man who won’t seem to leave her thoughts.

“Wow, slow your roll, Mars. Where’s the fire?”

He had grabbed her arms to brace the collision, and the smell of his cologne engulfs her senses. When she realizes she's gripping his firm chest, she quickly untangles herself from him.

Veronica looks at him, _really_ looks at him. When she takes away all of her preconceived notions about him… who actually is Logan Echolls? Why has he never corrected her assumptions about him? 

“Okay, Echolls, you get brownie points for not using a so-short-I-couldn’t-see-you joke,” she quips, like his words are a magnet that draw banter from her throat.

He smiles wide. “Oh goodie, you know how much I love your brownie points.” He waggles his brows and walks away.

Veronica stands in the middle of the hall wondering when the hell she stopped looking at Logan as public enemy number one and started looking at him like…

Like she _likes_ him.

* * *

The next couple of weeks go by in a flurry, everyone hustling to get their final pieces in before the New Year. Her daily meetings with her team are full of planning, arranging and coordinating all the upcoming shots they will need. She studiously avoids being near Logan as much as she can help it. He makes her very… _confused_.

Instead of being frustrated that he buys the affection of his team with expensive coffee, she notices his generosity.

Instead of laughing at him when he trips and his papers go flying in the editorial meeting, she jumps up to help him pick everything up.

Instead of rolling her eyes at the remarks about his lavish late-night plans, she notices that his smile doesn’t meet his eyes.

She doesn’t know what is happening. She can’t _like_ Logan Echolls.

Or can she?

* * *

The day of the Christmas party finally arrives, and Veronica gets ready at work to head over to the banquet hall early. Changing in the restroom, she twists her hair up into a low bun. Lilly sits on the counter watching her, playing hooky from a meeting she is supposed to be at.

“I’m so happy you listened to me about the dress! And I love the red lip you paired with it. You look super hot.”

Veronica rifles through her makeup bag and winks at Lilly. “I learned from the best.”

Lilly crosses her arms when Veronica opens up an eyeshadow palette. “Since when do you wear eyeshadow?”

Veronica shrugs, and hastily applies some shimmer to her lids. “I used to wear it a lot in college. I figured it could be festive.”

Lilly looks at her speculatively. “Mhmm. Very festive.” She hops off the counter and puts her hands on her hips. “Of course, you aren’t doing it to show off for anyone.”

Veronica snaps the palette shut and starts packing up her things. “Of course I am.” Lilly raises her brows. “You, silly!” 

Lilly rolls her eyes and sighs deeply. Stepping forward, she pulls out a few wisps of hair from Veronica’s bun to frame her face. She leans back and looks pleased. “Okay, okay, get your cute butt out of here and make sure everything is up to snuff, because this party better meet Lilly Kane’s standards!”

They part ways outside the bathroom and Veronica heads to her office. She stops short when she sees a tall figure inside, looking out her window. She slips in and puts her stuff down. 

“Hey,” she says in a low voice.

Logan turns around and his eyes widen. They rake up and down Veronica’s body and take her in. She holds her breath.

Lilly always tells Veronica how she hides her figure beneath blazers and pantsuits, and she made her promise to ‘show off her hot bod’ at the Christmas party. The red, scalloped dress has a tasteful halter neckline, but is form-fitting and only hits mid-thigh. She wasn’t sure about it. Until now.

“You look...” Logan clears his throat. “You look beautiful.”

Veronica tries to ignore the flip in her stomach. “Thanks. You look great, too.”

He really does. He’s wearing a deep eggplant sweater over a grey button down and black tie. He’s paired it with dark wash jeans and two-toned Oxfords. The man sure knows how to dress.

He smiles and jerks a thumb to the side. “I was going to head over but I thought I’d wait for you and we could go together.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that. I was just going to take the subway quickly, it’s only, like, two stops away.”

“You’re not subwaying, Mars. Let’s share a cab; my treat.”

Even just the prospect of five minutes in a car alone with Logan, and Veronica’s throat goes dry. “Sure,” she gulps. 

* * *

After the somewhat uncomfortable ride over (where she was very aware of Logan’s warm presence in the back of the cab beside her), they check in with each of the vendors and find themselves waiting for the guests to arrive.

“Care to join me?” Veronica turns around to see that Logan has procured a glass of white wine for her, just like he did at the bar. 

Instead of looking at him suspiciously this time, she takes it and smiles gratefully.

“I think this party might actually go okay.”

The corners of Logan’s lips curve upward. “It will for sure go okay. We worked hard. You were a great partner.” He holds out his beer to cheers.

She clinks her glass with his and laughs. “A compliment from Mr. Echolls? Guess it really is a Christmas miracle.”

They sit down on a couch where they can keep an eye on the vendors. Logan plays with the label on his beer bottle. “Yeah, well, what can I say? I’m in the Christmas spirit tonight.” He looks up and holds her gaze.

She doesn’t want to keep staring but she can’t seem to turn away. He finally breaks the hold and takes a sip of his beer.

She licks her lips and tries to think of a lighter topic. “I’m just glad we made it. The added responsibility has made this month crazy-town. ”

“Agreed. I’m planning on enjoying tonight as much as possible.” 

Veronica reaches over and clinks her glass against his again to say ‘hear, hear’.

“Oh, hey, Andrea said I should text her when the party winds down so she can come dismantle everything,” he mentions. 

“Perfect. Are you sure you’re okay staying and taking care of it?”

“Yeah, that’s no problem.”

“Thanks. I’m picking up my dad early tomorrow from the airport,” she tells him.

“That’s nice,” he smiles softly. “What are you guys doing for Christmas?”

“The usual. Cozy pyjamas, yummy junk food, and cheesy Christmas movie after cheesy Christmas movie.” Veronica closes her eyes for a few moments and admits in a low voice: “After my mom left, we decided to make it a day to look forward to, instead of a day to dread.”

Logan fidgets with his sleeve. “At least you have each other.”

“Yeah.” Veronica bites her lip. She’s nervous to broach the subject, but it’s rude to not reciprocate. “Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

“I usually spend it with my friend Dick, but he’s chasing waves in Hawaii these days.” He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. “Unfortunately for me, it’s not the ‘most wonderful time of the year.’”

Veronica’s heart breaks for him. He furrows his brows and plays with the beer label again. He said that like it was a difficult admission for him, and she wants to let him know he can confide in her. 

She tentatively lowers her head onto his shoulder and she feels him stiffen. She thinks she may have made the wrong move until his hand comes to rest on her knee and squeezes lightly. Her heart races at the intimate skin-on-skin contact. They sit for a few seconds in comfortable silence. 

“I’m here, I’m here, how can I he–” Lilly freezes when she takes in the sight before her.

Veronica whips her head off Logan’s shoulder and jumps up from the couch. “Great! Let me show you where to put your stuff.”

She grabs Lilly’s arm and doesn’t look back.

* * *

“Veronica, you can’t tell me–”

“Lilly, please!”

“You can’t tell me nothing was going–”

“Nothing was going on!”

Lilly takes a deep breath and glares at her. Veronica sees the moment where her shoulders relax and she smiles calmly. “Fine. You wanted me to hang the mistletoe, right?”

Veronica nods, grateful that she dropped it. “Yeah, let me show you.”

After Veronica gives Lilly her instructions, she heads back to the main room where Logan welcomes the colleagues that have arrived and shows them around the hall. 

Staying back, Veronica observes him as he gestures around the room and wonders when the hell their relationship changed. Does he even think it’s changed? What if she’s the only one who has started looking at him differently?

He catches her eye across the room, and she feels herself flush, getting caught staring. He smiles softly and she hesitantly smiles back. Okay, so maybe she’s not the only one who feels like it’s changed.

He holds up a hand, nodding at the guests, and starts walking over to her. She takes a deep breath, readying herself for what to say, when Lilly comes racing into the room. 

“Veronica! Oh, thank god, Logan.” She grabs both their arms and starts pulling them through the foyer, to, what Veronica assumes, is the bridal suite where they’re storing their stuff.

“Andrea is having the _biggest_ crisis, and she begged me to find you guys.”

She stops them in front of the open door to the suite and nudges them forward. 

“Andrea?” Veronica calls out, walking through the door frame, Logan at her heels.

“Uh-oh,” Lilly sing-songs.

Veronica turns around and sees a mischievous glint in her best friend’s eyes.

Lilly covers her mouth and winces. “Mistletoe.”

Veronica looks up and spots the plant affixed to the top of the frame.

“Lilly–”

“Toodles.” She gives a finger wave and breaks into a run.

Veronica closes her eyes and counts to three. She turns to see Logan, leaning against the door jamb, hands in his pockets, head facing up with his eyes closed. “She’s a sneaky little minx, isn’t she,” he snickers.

Veronica opens her mouth to try and respond, but words don’t form. 

Logan opens his eyes when she doesn’t quip back, face slowly getting more concerned as he watches her, and starts speaking. “Veronica, we don’t have to–”

“More people have arrived, I’m sure. I’m going to go check on them to make sure everything is running smoothly.”

And Veronica runs as fast as her three inch heels will allow.

* * *

A couple hours later, the party is in full force. The violinist softly plays Christmas music in the background, with the elegant decor completing the holiday atmosphere. Almost everyone has a drink in their hand and has been raving about the food. The room reverberates with laughter and Veronica looks around, proud of the work she did.

Of the work _they_ did.

She and Logan.

Who she is totally and completely dodging.

What is she supposed to say? 

_Sorry I ditched you under the mistletoe? I have feelings for you, but I hated you a month ago, so I’m not sure how to react? I think you like me too, but how can I be sure?_

No, thanks. She’ll take the cowardly way out. 

She feels someone approaching her to her right, and exhales when she sees it’s Wallace. ‘Safe’ Wallace.

“Lilly told me what happened.”

Okay, so maybe not ‘safe’ Wallace. She scowls. “Lilly should have minded her own damn business.”

“She was just trying to help, V.”

“Help make things super awkward? Yeah. Mission accomplished.”

Veronica bites her lip and looks back out towards the crowd.

“Veronica, what’s going on?” She turns to Wallace and he shoots her a ‘cut-the-crap’ look.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know,” she murmurs. Her eyes are wide and she thinks he can see the agony on her face.

“Tell. Him.”

Wallace was always able to read her. 

“How?” she whispers.

“Honestly? I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised with his response, no matter what you say.” He grabs her hand, squeezes reassuringly and walks into the room.

He leaves Veronica standing alone, with a glass of wine she hasn’t touched in over a half an hour. She spies Logan talking to Jackie, his head thrown back in genuine laughter. 

She gets a pang in her chest, and her head floods with realizations. _She_ wants to be the one he’s talking to. _She_ wants to be the one to make him laugh. _She_ wants to be... with him. 

_Fuck it._

She puts her glass down on a nearby table and stalks over to Logan and Jackie before her brain can catch up to her heart. 

“Can you believe she actually–”

“Logan,” she interrupts Jackie. Logan looks at her hesitantly, probably confused, not knowing where they stand. She hurries on. “Andrea wants us to call her right away, can you come with me?”

Logan excuses himself from Jackie, who looks back and forth between Logan and Veronica with a small smile. Veronica thinks she finally knows what that smile might mean.

Logan follows her out of the room while expressing his confusion. “Does she need to come by early to pick up the stuff? Why wouldn’t she just text me though?” He unlocks his phone, checking his messages like he might have missed something.

Veronica huffs and starts walking faster. This is dumb. This is such a fucking _dumb_ idea. But she’s already committed and can’t turn back now.

When the bridal suite comes into view, Veronica takes the final steps under the door frame and turns around, noticing that Logan stopped a few feet behind her.

He hesitantly eyes the mistletoe and then notices her demeanour. “Veronica, what’s going on?”

Veronica summons all her courage. “Andrea doesn’t want us to call her. I made that up.”

His brows shoot up and she rushes on before he can say anything. “I know, very Lilly-esque move, but… I didn’t know how else to tell you, so I thought I would show you.”

Logan stares at her intently and her heart races. “Tell me what?” he asks in a low voice.

Veronica takes a deep breath and says, “That I want a do-over.”

Logan stays silent for a few moments and Veronica may die if he doesn’t respond soon.

He licks his lips and breathes, “A do-over?”

Veronica nods and starts rambling. “It’s just… I didn’t know what to do and I was caught off guard, but I need you to know–”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Logan barrels forward, grabs her face and kisses her like he’s putting almost three years of effort into it. Which– maybe he is.

It’s like a dam breaks, and they can’t seem to get enough of each other. Mouths open, tongues exploring; Logan groans and Veronica goes weak in the knees. She grabs fistfulls of his sweater and Logan moves one hand to her lower back, pressing their bodies together and holding her to him. After a minute - an hour? - their kisses become less frenzied and more languid; less tongue and more slow drags and soft nips. Logan finally pulls back and puts his forehead to hers, letting them both catch their breath.

“So that’s what I’ve been missing out on all this time, huh?”

Veronica lets out a breathy laugh. “What, nothing to write home about?”

Logan grins wide and drags his thumb over her lips. “Nope, not a thi–”

Veronica thinks turnabout is fair play, and pulls his head down to hers to cut _him_ off this time.

* * *

Lilly Kane needs to pee.

Five glasses of champagne will do that to you.

But Marie just ran into the main bathroom sobbing, with Sophia and Lisa cooing behind her, and Lilly just does _not_ need that drama right now. 

She hobbles towards the private bathroom in the bridal suite (yes, hobbles, her feet hurt, _okay?_ ) but stops short when she sees two people making out under the door frame. 

“SHUT. UP.”

Logan and Veronica pull apart looking completely mussed and blissed out and turn to look at the interloper.

Lilly jumps from foot to foot and squeals. “Fucking _finally!_ ”

Logan beams like a fool and Veronica rolls her eyes but has a soft smile on her face and keeps staring at the tall man in front of her. 

“You might want to leave, Lils, or you’re going to get a show with dinner,” Logan winks and kisses Veronica deeply.

Lilly is giddy. _Finally_. “Get a room!”

Veronica pulls back from Logan with a gleam in her eye. She grabs his sweater and pulls him behind her. Blowing Lilly a kiss, she closes the door to the suite. Lilly hears a thump and a giggle from inside. 

Bubbling with laughter, and her urgent business forgotten, Lilly scrambles back to the main hall. She needs to tell Wallace. She needs to tell _everyone_. 

_Finally._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the total cheerleading from my incredible beta, CubbieGirl1723. Thank you, my friend <3
> 
> Thanks also to DarkVoid116 who somehow got a New York Times editor to send over a summary of his daily routine. Idek.
> 
> Of course, I have no clue how a newspaper (especially the Times) actually works, so all mistakes are my own :)


End file.
